Noro
Noro '(ノロ, ''Noro) is a character and is one of the recurring antagonists of the supernatural dark fantasy manga/anime series Tokyo Ghoul. ''He's one of the direct subordinates of the One-Eyed King and it puts him in a high position of power as one of the secondary leaders of the Aogiri Tree. In the past he went by the name of '''Noroi '(ノロイ, Noroi) and was the adoptive father of the ghoul Eto. Biography Early Life Sometime in the past, Noroi was fleeing from the mysterious ghoul organization the V trying to escape them for reasons unknown. He then ran into an infant Eto, left behind by her father Yoshimura while he was busy slaughtering V members when Noroi took Eto in and raised her as his own. Sometime later in life, he would go under an unknown transformation into Noro and would later become a member of the Aogiri Tree following its creation most likely due to the preachings of the One-Eyed King. Aogiri Arc Noro first appears in the Aogiri Arc of the series. In the anime, he is at a small local CCG Compound where he along with the Bin Brothers and Tatara are attacking the facility and are killing all of the guards and ghoul investigators within the building. Eventually the compound is sacked and everyone leaves. He appears in the 11th Ward hideout base where Kaneki is brought before Tatara and attends the meeting there. After Tatara is done with Kaneki, he leaves the base's affairs in the hands of Noro and tells him to stand by and defend it incase the C.C.G. arrives at the base which Tatara predicts and eventually comes true. Once the CCG finally arive at the compound, Noro is tasked with defending the upper regions of the compound and at 12:00 Midnight, he acts. Sometime during the raid, Noro intervines in a fight between Ken Kaneki, who managed to escape, and Ayato Kirishima. In the manga Ayato is "half-killed" (half of his bones are broken by Kaneki) and in the anime he sustains no damage and rescues Ayato and puts the fight to an end and slaughtered the CCG Squad that he encountered. He also faces Uta, Yomo, and Shuu Tsukiyama and fought all three of them and demonstraited his unusually strong regeneration abilities. He then fled with Ayato at 2:00am and finally fled the collapsing compound after he discovered that Yakumo Oomori was found dead and was being carried away by Juuzou Suzuya. Raid on Cochlea Noro showed up during the Aogiri Raid on the Ghoul Detention Center known as Cochlea in the 23rd Ward. He and dozens of Aogiri Tree members raided the prison and began massacering all of the guards and freeing the prisoners. Noro was most likely part of the commanding officers of the raid and most likely left once the prison was ravaged and all surviving ghoul prisoners fled and all joined Aogiri expanding their numbers. Raid on Anteiku Noro and the Aogiri Tree showed up in the 20th Ward sometime after Yoshimura was delt with and the Anteiku Ghoul organization was wipped out. Eto first went in as the One-Eyed Owl in her kakuja form and Noro along with Tatara led an army of Aogiri Soldiers into combat and attacked the remaining CCG Forces that survived the raid. Tatara and Noro then run into a large squad of CCG Soldiers and fight all of them and eventually kill most of them and injuring the remaining survivors. Noro used his kagune and took a bite out of Seidou Takizawa and in Tokyo Ghoul:√A, ''Noro had also confronted Hide and caused a massive injury on him but it didn't kill him instantly. Rosewald Investigation Three years later and Noro is still alive and well in Aogiri. He appears with Eto overlooking the Tsukiyama Estate as the CCG launches a military raid against it with the goal of exterminating the Tsukiyama Family. He later appears at the Lunar Eclipse Building where he is confronted by the Itou Squad and the Quinx Squad (minues Sasaki). All of the investigators get into formation when Noro attacks them and procedes to cut Nezu in half and devours his back up support, Umeno. He then lunges himself at Saiko Yomebayashi but she is then saved by Kuki Urie and is then pinned down by Tooru Mutsuki and Ginshi Shirazu by their kagunes and is then cut if half by Saiko. This has no affect as usual as Noro just gets back up and regenerates himself back together. Noro then attacks Kuramoto Itou and crushes his ribcage with his kagune. Ginshi then pullsout his Nutcracker Quinque and uses it on Noro. Noro is then decapitated into four pieces after the quinque's expansion form is activated and Investigator Michibata then stabs his head. However, Noto is left unaffected as usual and he then has his lower half regenerated once more and he then stabs both Michibata and four other people nearby leaving Saiko and Shirazu as the only ones unaffected. Noro continues to fight the two of them when his kagune forms a mouth and is prepared to devour Shirazu. At the same time the events on the rooftop are taking place, Noro continues to fight with Shirazu with Saiko recovering from the use of her kagune and every single other investigator had been incapacitated. Shirazu gives all he has at Noro doing whatever it takes to defeat him. He starts straining himself but he still gives it all he has against Noro but he regenerates and Noro then manages to impale Shirazu in midair flight. Using what little strength he has left, Shirazu calls out for Kuki Urie to come and deliver the final blow against the ghoul. Urie then brings out his kagune and begins to charge at Noro thinking that it's the end for all of them. Noro then says that he'll see Eto on the other side as Urie delivers the apperent final blow against him killing the powerful ghoul once and for all. His head is later on seen next to his mask finally off revealing his face once he's killed. Appearance Noro is a very tall and bulky ghoul with shortened black hari (red in the anime) with a long pony tail on the back of his head. He wheres a big white mask that covers his entire face and has a large mouth deocration on it along with tiny slits for his nostrils so he can breath. His face is fully covered so it's hard to find his true appearance. After the timeskip, he appears again where this time, his hair has grown longer as shown by a much more thicker ponytail. In the past as Noroi, he wore a red robe similiar to the ones worn by Aogiri Members with a sensere look on his face and had a bulkt face as well. It's unknown if anything happened to his face to warrent him constantly wearing his mask. Personality Noro is a silent giant and is never speaking whenever he appears. It's hard to tell what he's thinking as he appears to do so a lot and leaves a very eerie ton whenever he's in combat. Noro is also very obedient as he always carries around a big electronic clock most likely to tell when it's time for him to act. Noro has sworn absolute allegiance to the One-Eyed King and follows all of his orders and commands without question. He acts like an average ghoul overall as he eats an absurd large amount of meat. Powers & Abilities Noro is considered to be one of the strongest ghouls, having an SS~ rating to the CCG. Due to his extraordinary inhumane regeneration and kagune weaponry, he was considered to be overpowering, able to regenerate his decapitated upper torso in an inhuman speed. * '''Regeneration: '''Noro has very powerful regeneration abilities as he is able to take as much damage that's inflicted on him and never feels any pain. All damage no matter how bad, is automatically healed and he still lives even if his head comes off, it'll get right back on. Q-Bullets don't even have an effect and that's major since they are the only bullets that can kill ghouls and he's not effected by them at all even without sheiding. * '''Rinkaku Kagune: '''Has a very large, powerful, and thick Rinkaku Kagune and is very strong and useful when he's in combat. His kagune has a set of teeth on it and he can consume meat and human flesh through it. His kagune is strong enough to crush an entire human being and it can take the form of many shapes depening on the combat situation. His kagune can create a large mouth and this alows him to consume food and human flesh without removing his mask when incombat. * '''Strength: '''Noro has intense brute strength and never reacts to any attack that's inflicted on him only allowing him to regenerate. He's also a brute in combat as he can kill dozens of CCG Forces at once and is able to soak up Q-Bullets. His kagune allows him to take on countless enemies when in battle and easily finish them off without much effort. Relationships *Tatara: Tatara is the other subordinate of the One-Eyed King like Noro and is his superior. Noro follows all of Tatara's commands and doesn't question his orders at all. It is implied that they are actually close together and Eto claimed that Noro would be sad if anything happened to Tatara implying that the two are friends. *One-Eyed King: Noro is one of the direct subordinates of the One-Eyed King and obeys him greatly. He has sworn absolute allegience to the King and as a result, he is one of his most trusted followers and is one of his right-hand men. Noro, like all Aogiri members, idolizes him and he wants to make his dream of an all-ghoul world true. *Eto: When they first met, Eto was only a baby and Noro was trusted with taking good care of her. Noroi had done just that and raised Eto as his own. However, he would later become Noro in the years following and became a loyal subordinate of Eto for reasons currently unknown but he still took orders from her. *Yoshimura: Suprisingly enough, Yoshimura back when he went by the name of Kuzen, had trusted Noroi to protect his daughter Eto and raise her when he couldn't. Noroi did such an order but since transforming into Noro, it's unknown what the current status of their relationship is. Gallery Noro 2.png|Anime Depiction of Noro's mask Noro 3.png|Noro is confronted by Shuu Tsukiyama Noro 4.png|Shuu Tsukiyama piercing Noro with his blade kagune Noro 5.png|Anime Depiction of Noro's appearance Noro 6.png|Anime Depiction of Uta impaling Noro with his hands Noro 7.png|Noro killing CCG guards. Noro 8.png|Anime Depiction of Noro's Kagune Noro 9.png|Anime Depiction of Noro's regeneration abilities Aogiri Team.png|Noro with Eto, Tatara, and the Bin Brothers on the roof of the Aogiri Hideout. Noro's kagune manga.png|Manga Depiction of Noro's Kagune Noro manga.png|Manga Depiction of Noro's appearance Bandicam_2015-06-28_21-59-51-498.jpg|Noro's multiple attack Noro in the manga.png|Noro butchering and decapitating CCG Soldiers Noro phone.png|Noro checking his pocket clock Noro V2 Kagune.jpg|Version 2 of Noro's Kagune Noro-0.png|Noro's current appearance NoroRegens.JPG|Noro regenerating from the Quinx Squad's attacks Noro been cut in half by Saiko.png|Saiko decapitating Noro with her kagune Noro wounds Seidou.png|Manga Depiction of Noro wounding Seidou Uta impales Noro.png|Manga Depiction of Uta impaling Noro with his hands Noro Super-Regeneration.png|Manga Depiction of Noro's regeneration abilities Seidou about to be devoured by Noro.jpg|Anime Depiction of Noro wounding Seidou Noro card.jpg|Noro in ''Tokyo Ghoul: Trump as the Queen of Spades Noro.png|Manga Depiction of Noro's mask Noroi.png|Noro in the past as Noroi Noro unmasked.png|Noro's remains Trivia *Noro appears as the "Queen of Spades" in the '''Tokyo Ghoul Trump card series. * the Noro was spirit medium priestess that communicate with ancestors and the Gods from indigenous belief system originated from Ryukyu Islands. At one time, they were considered Queen-Priestesses with considerable political and spiritual power within the community. *Noro can spin his head 180 degrees around like an Owl. *It is unknown whether Noro's gender is exactly male or female, though he is considered to be male due to his attacks and body structure. Category:Hungry Villains Category:Man-Eaters Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Immortals Category:Humanoid Category:Terrorists Category:Extremists Category:Fanatics Category:Minion Category:Right-Hand Category:Brutes Category:Enforcer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Murderer Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Leader Category:Demon Category:Supernatural Category:Dark Forms Category:Dark Priests Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Military Villains Category:Monsters Category:Dark Knights Category:Tokyo Ghoul Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Magi-Tech Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Male Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Cult Leaders